Rude Awakenings
by Xuqra
Summary: What happend the night of the Opening Feast? h\hr good fun, weird style, but you'll enjoy it i bet


Title: The Next Morning   
Sub-Title: Early Morning   
Version: 3.1   
Author: Xuqra   
Date: 07.16.01   
  
Harry came to.... "Where am I?" he quickly questioned before he remembered what   
had taken place the last night. "Damn!? I'm still here?"   
"Yes, you are still here. I didn't think you'd be so resentful about it," came   
Hemione's sweet voice from next to him.   
"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I'm glad that I am here but I can't get caught up here,   
in the girls dormitory," Harry explained, "I'd be in a whole lot of trouble."   
"I know. So, I guess you have to go..." Hermione said not really wanting Harry   
to go, "wait..." she whispered as Harry got up from the bed, "give me one last kiss,   
please."   
"Ok," Harry whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you   
in fifteen minutes, wait for me to go to breakfast, ok?" Harry continued before tenderly   
kissing Hermione on the lips.   
"Ok, I will.... Bye Harry" Hermione sighed as Harry left the room.   
A voice from the shadow said, "It was really sweet of him to stay the night   
with you."   
Hermione immediately recognized her favorite teacher's voice, "Professor! I...   
We....." words failed her.   
"It's quite alright, Hermione. I heard what Draco said to you, I'm sorry.. He   
will be punished." Professor McGonagall reassured Hermione. "You know dear, Harry is a   
lot like his father, James. He is very sweet, kind, and charismatic. He also has the   
knack of getting into trouble, just like James." At professor McGonagall's remark, both   
Hermione and the Professor giggled.   
  
~~~ Breakfast ~~~   
  
Harry climbed down the stairs to find Hermione waiting, "Good morning, Harry,"   
said Hermione with too much energy for the morning.   
"Morning, honey" Harry said with a yawn.   
Ron approached the two from the fireplace, "How did you sleep?" left the   
Gryffindor Tower, and waked towards the Dinning Hall.   
"Oh, just WONDERFUL" said Hermione as she looked to Harry. Harry winked at her.   
"Sleep? We didn't sleep!!!" Harry yelled as he tried to get away from Hermione,   
who was trying to punch him. "I was Joking" Harry repeated several times before she   
stopped hitting him. "Ouch" he whimpered.   
"aww.. Poor baby!" She exclaimed as she pulled him to her as if she was a little   
baby. They had just reached their seats when Ron's little sister, Ginny sat in one of   
the two seats they were going to sit in.   
So, instead Harry sat down and Hermione sat in his lap, "Ok, ok... we've all   
had enough of your sad puppy love," Ginny whined feeling happy for Hermione but hurt   
for herself.   
"Oh, be quiet you!" Hermione yelled while giggling (something she rarely does).   
Ginny cheers up at Hermione's joke. Ron, finally joined the table after stopping to   
talk to someone....   
"So, Headgirl and Headboy... What classes do we have first?" Ron said looking   
from Hermione to Harry questionably.   
"Oh, no!!!!" Hermione yelled, "I didn't get the memo because........."   
" - Damn Draco," Ron interrupted, "I'm gonna get him for that."   
"Ron! You'll do nothing of the sort." Hermione said very dignified. She looked   
back at Harry to see if she had convinced either of them.   
"Aww....... but honey, we just......."   
" - Honey? Honey!?!?! When did you start with the nicknames?" Ron broke Harry's   
sentence.   
"That's none of your business, and besides... Harry could you not call me those   
nicknames?" Hermione turned on the two major guys in her life ( - "Oooo, shot down"   
Ginny joked - )   
"Yeah, you should be calling her a bitch," came Draco's shrill voice. Which   
makes Ron and Ginny jump ( - Harry would have too, if Hermione weren't sitting on him,   
though not a problem with him - ). Both Ron, and Ginny had spells on their tongues and   
wands poised in their hands.   
"Is there a problem? " Questioned a tall man dressed in a dark black cloak.   
None, of the people there recognized, and from the looks on the faces of the students   
around the hall, no one knew who he was.   
"No, sir..." Draco said questionably.   
"Good, my name is Alexander Johnson," the tall man said, "that is Professor   
Johnson"   
"I am Drac - " Reaching his hand out.   
"I know who you are!" Johnson said quickly ending Draco's speech, "I am going   
to be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. I here you are very special," he continued   
looking at Ron.   
"Me??" Ron questioned.   
"Yes, you! as I was saying -"   
"I think you mean him, Harry Potter." Ron pointed to Harry.   
"no, Ron... I mean you...." Professor Johnson, talked to Ron for a very long   
time, while Hermione and Harry finished breakfast and headed for the Leadership Room   
(where the Headboy, Headgirl, and all the Perfects Hang out.) as they left the dinning   
hall They both felt taps on their shoulder and they turned to see......   
  
Sub-Title: More Stuff   
Date: 07.16.01   
  
"Yes, Professor Snape," Harry asked his potions teacher.   
"Draco has told me about a event that took place last night. He said you, Harry,   
and Ron Weasly attacked him." Professor Snape said with a smirk on his face. "Therefor   
you and Ron will be serving a detention for me."   
"Excuse me, Servious, may I have a word with you?" An approaching Professor   
McGonagall asked.   
"Yes, well... Harry why don't you stay here for a second." Snape said as he   
stepped off to the side to talk to McGonagall. After about two minutes of heated   
discussion, McGonagall approached Harry and Hermione; just as Ron walked up behind   
them."   
"I'm sorry Ron, but you will be serving your detention with Professor Snape   
this evening - " ( - "who will look after these two?" he joked with Harry not really   
caring about the punishment) -"because you were the only one to use a curse on Draco,   
Harry and Hermione will not be punished." McGonagall continued, "On, the other hand   
Draco, will be serving a detention with Hagrid." All four smiled at the news Draco would   
be going into the forbidden forest.   
"Professor, do you know exactly what I will be doing?" Ron asked McGonagall.   
"No, but no doubt very, very terrible.. Snape was all too upset when he found   
out that Draco had grown scales all over his body." McGonagall whispered, "by the way,   
where did you learn that spell? None of the teachers had ever heard of such a spell."   
"I'm not sure Professor, it just came to me. Like the words just formed in my   
mind after I thought about what I wanted to do to him." Ron said as McGonagall turned   
to shock.   
"That's.... That's... Impossible.. " She quickly ran off towards Professor   
Dumbledor's office.   
The three people left looked to each other confused. Then Hermione looked very   
pleased with Ron's work saying he 'might actually out rank his brothers'. "Hey Ron, we   
gotta go. Hermione we'll see you after the first elective." He then whispered to   
Hermione, "I love you."   
  
~~~ Divination ~~~   
  
"So, what did happen last night?" Ron asked Harry as they arrived at the hanging   
rope latter.   
"Nothing really, we went up to her room and we talked till midnight way after   
the other girls had gone to bed. We lay down; she was so close to me.... How I loved   
that... and then we fell asleep. We didn't have sex or anything." Harry whispered to   
Ron as they took their usual seats at the class they thought was a joke.   
"Did she cry a lot?" Ron asked looking very concerned.   
"Yeah," Harry looked sad then smiled, "it's nothing to joke about but she cried   
so much that my robes was completely soaked."   
"Are you sure that was tears, or maybe some other bodily fluid... perhaps   
yours?" Ron nudged Harry.   
Harry blushed very red and then said; "I don't know what you are talking about."   
Ron just snickered and looked up to Professor Tewelthy... Who was looking at   
them and soon they both noticed that the whole class was staring at them. "What?" Ron   
questioned.   
The class resumed its attention on the Professor, who was starting to talk   
about Tarot Cards and their purpose. Class continued and Harry sat restlessly, 'I hate   
this class' Harry thought. When class was over Harry set off without Ron, who went to   
talk to Lavender Brown, or more precisely to ask her out.   
  
Sub-Title: Defense Against the Dark Arts   
Date: 07.16.01   
  
~~~ Hallway ~~~   
  
"Hey, hermione!" Ron called to her as she was walking down the hall to meet   
Harry.   
"Hey, what's up?" She asked as he caught up with her, not stoping to talk.   
"Oh, nothing just got through talking with Lavender.." He said slyly.   
"And she said 'yes'?"   
"You take all the fun outta it... yeah, she did," Ron said smiling. "So,   
where's Harry?"   
"Yes, where is Potter?" Draco said angerly.   
"None of your business, asshole." Hermione addressed Draco, "let's go Ron."   
"Ok, whatever bitch," Draco blew her off. Ron whirled arround and pointed his   
wand at Draco who just ran away.   
  
~~~ Kitchens (where else would a hungrey teenager go?) ~~~   
  
"Ron, hey!" Harry called to the two walking in, "oh hey Hermi!"   
Hermione blushed a little, "hey, are you stuffing your face?"   
"Just a little," Harry said. Hermione sighed then kissed him.   
"Want any food Weasly?" Dobby asked poping onto the scene.   
"Hey Dobby," Hermione said sitting down in Harry's lap.   
"No thanks Dobby." Ron turned his attention back to the love-birds, "so.. when   
were you planing on telling us that you had been going out with the shit-head?"   
"Well, I never thought of it. I mean i was trying so hard to be what he wanted   
me to be, I just never had time to think about it. - " (" - No wonder we didn't hear   
anything from her all summer - ") " - I'm sorry guys. I'd promise you I'd never do it   
again, but I think that i'm never gonna have to." She smiled at Harry.   
"You two make a good couple," Ron said slightly jealous.   
Lavender entered the kitchen, "hey guys i heard you were here." She smiled and   
hugged ron, who put his arm around her. The group stayed there for a while till they   
realized that it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts.   
  
~~~ Defense Against The Dark Arts ~~~   
  
"Welcome," Professor Johnson addressed his class, "my name is Mr. Johnson. I'll   
be your teacher for a year, as it is a costum that there is a new Defense teacher each   
year." Some of the seventh year students realized he was joking but others seemed   
dis-interested.   
BOOM! A loud noise shocked the classroom, when everyone looked around they all   
saw a different image that became blury. Some of the students screemed but Harry and   
Hermione just sat there than Harry said, "He's testing you! This is a confusion spell   
you can remove it with the awareness spell."   
"Very good, Potter." Mr. Johnson said before removing the confusion spell from   
everyone.   
"Sir, we learned about that in our fifth year." A slytherin called from the   
other side of the classroom.   
"Well, young man... why didn't you counter it instead of screaming?"   
"What do you mean? I didn't scream," The same boy said confused.   
"On the contrary my boy. You were probably worse than anyone else," the boy   
went completely red. The class continued on and slowly Harry began to notice how fair   
Mr. Johnson was, Harry suspected that Mr. Johnson had not gone to Hogwarts during his   
school years.   
  
Sub-Title: Ginny's Friend   
Date: 07.16.01   
  
~~~ Gryfindor Common Room ~~~   
  
"So, what do you want to do guys?" Hermione said to the group.   
"Exploding Snap?" Ron suggested but was shot down.   
"Hey! I got an idea," Harry exclaimed.   
"What?" Lavender said almost falling off her chair.   
"I say we go down and see our old chum Hagrid!" Harry suggested, after nods of   
agreement the two couples headed for the little shack near the forbidden forest.   
  
~~~ Hagrid Shack ~~~   
  
::Knock:: ::Knock:: "Hullo?" Hagrid called to the door.   
"Hey, open up! It's us," Harry called back.   
"'Arry! How yer been doin'?" Hagrid said opening the door.   
"Good," Harry said taking Hermione's hand and leading her to a couch. They sat   
down togeather and Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.   
"'Aye, thas new!" Hagrid said noticing the two suspeciously. Ron and Lavender,   
too, found a comfy place to sit and snuggle. Hagrid just started to break down, "yer   
all grown up! I 'member when ya was just a lil' babe!" He practically yelled at Harry.   
"We wouldn't have been able to survive Hogwarts without you," Ron said between   
tickiling Lavender.   
"Hermi might've," Harry said making Hermione turn little red again. Hagrid just   
laughed and they started a new conversation and before they knew it, it was time for   
supper so all five headed up to the castle for a warm dinner.   
  
~~~ Dinner ~~~   
  
"So, how's your classes Ginny?" Ron asked his little sister.   
"Fine," She tried to walk away but Ron called her back.   
"Like anybody new?" She blushed but didn't say anything while she looked over   
at a boy down the table. Harry and Hermione were the only ones to notice following her   
line of sight to a boy her age who looked up and wave to Ginny. That made Ginny blush   
hard when she saw Harry and Hermione were looking at him.   
"Not bad Ginny," Hermione said, making Ron confused.   
"That's that kid who's at the top of his class?" Harry asked, and Ginny just   
got redder and redder.   
"What are you talking about??" Ron exclaimed but nobody noticed.   
"Why don't you invite him over?" Harry suggested.   
"I dunno, won't he feel overwhelmed? I mean the famous Harry Potter?" Lavender   
finally entered the conversation.   
"Naw, I'm a down to earth kinda guy..."   
"Fine! I'll get him." Ginny exclaimed walking away. Ron still looked confused   
until Ginny returned with the boy from down the table. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, and   
Lavender; this is Peter. Peter, this my brother and his friends."   
"It's an honor to meet you all, I know so much about you..."   
"Calm down, we want you two to have dinner with us on the next Hogsmead Trip.   
We're going to the Benivelle Ritz, and it's very formal so dress nice, ok?" Hermione   
offered (more like shoved down their necks).   
"Ok, thank you miss." He said.   
"Call me Hermione and it's no problem." She said.   
After dinner Harry and Ron went to talk to Peter about the date. Meanwhile the   
girls were talking about getting new dresses for the date, they were all so happy.   
  
Sub-Title: Day 2   
Date: 07.16.01   
  
~~~ Friday(Day 2) ~~~   
  
"Wake up sleepy-head," Harry cooed Hermione, who was sleeping on her bed.   
"huh? what time is it?" She said not opening her eyes.   
"It's almost time for class. You better get up or we'll be late for potions,   
and you know how much I hate that!" Harry ended sarcastically.   
"Oh, ok.. I'm getting up... What about breakfest?" She said rolling over.   
"I'm two steps ahead of ya," Harry said zaping in some fresh food.   
"umm... that smells good, Harry." She said sitting up.   
"you better eat quick cause you gotta get ready.. I'll brush your hair while   
you eat but i don't know any of the other things you have to do in the morning," He   
said reaching for the hair brush.   
"Thanks Harry,"   
"no problem, Hermi!" He said walking around the bed, he then sat behind her a   
started brushing her hair as she ate her breakfest.   
When she finished she quickly got dressed (ignoring Harry's presence) and they   
headed for potions, something they both were not looking forward to. They arrived two   
seconds too late.   
  
~~~ Potions(with Slytherin) ~~~   
  
"Welcome, it's nice of you to grace us with your presence." Snape said slyly.   
A teasing sound came from all of the Slytherin, except Draco.   
"Sorry professor," Harry said leading Hermione, hand in hand, to her seat next   
to him. Draco's eyes followed them longingly.   
"Today's lesson will be on the famous 'Love Potions' as they are commonly   
called. There are many different forms of a love potion, does anyone know one?" He said   
looking around the room, his eyes stoped on Draco and then started again.   
Hermione raised her hand, "The obsession, is one," she said without being   
called on (not unusual).   
"Yes, that's one but I am inclined to deduct ten point from Griffyndor because   
I did not call on you." Snape said, his attention darted back to Draco, who tried to   
look small. "Now, can anyone tell me the effects of the 'Obession Potion'? Draco   
perhapse? Maybe you have some experience in this field," Draco shurnk even more, much   
to the delight of Harry and Snape.   
"What are you smiling about Potter? You couldn't get a girl even if you used an   
obssession potion!" Snape snaped at Harry.   
"That's enough!" Draco stood up and began to walk out of the open door. It   
slamed closed before he got there and he turned to see Snape was the one who magically   
closed it.   
"You will not leave until the lesson is over!" Snape yelled forcing Draco back   
into his seat. For the rest of class not even the Slytherin were having fun. It seems   
that Snape had gone really crazy when he heard about what Draco did.   
  
~~~ Lunch ~~~   
  
"Draco's a LOSER!!!!" Someone from the Slytherin Table yelled and everyone in   
the house threw food at Draco.   
"What??" Draco yelled as he was pelted by a ham sandwich! He got up and ran to   
the other side of the room (consiquiently right behind Harry, which he didn't notice).   
the other two tables (ravenclaw and Hufflepuff) joined in the fun of pelting Draco with   
food. The Gryffindor's didn't, when they saw Harry stand up and cast the mirror spell.   
Instead of the food flying at Harry (standing in front of Draco), it did a 180 a foot   
from him and went right back to the thrower.   
After a while the throwing ceased, "Why'd you do that Potter?" Draco sneered,   
"I didn't need your help."   
"Then why did you run right behind me? plus I just thought it was kinda rude of   
them to make fun of you when your skill as a potion maker are very talented," Harry   
said sneering, too. Harry was very upset about him using that potion on Hermione.   
"What?? What?? It was part of a dare... then I actually started to like her..."   
He said not looking at Harry (hermione wasn't at lunch, he guessed she was in the   
library.)   
"Even better, a dare..." Harry said making Draco quiveer, "How could you?"   
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Draco looked scared to death, this small conflict   
had the attention of the whole room. Even the professors were on the edge of their   
seats, Snape was just looking for a reason to nail them.   
"I forgive you, but the forgiveness of Hermione will be harder to accuire. Your   
not off the hook until then." Harry said walking off to find Hermione. Draco looked up   
and saw Ron there glaring at him. Draco ran, he ran as fast as he could all the way to   
the highest and furthest part of the castle.   
  
Sub-Title: The Night Before   
Date: 07.16.01   
  
Harry opened the massive doors to the Great Hall, 'well' he thought 'here   
begins my final year at my beloved school.'   
"So, this is our last year, huh?" Hermione said senseing Harry's vibe.   
"Yeah, sucks doesn't it" Draco butted in but in a very unusually soft voice,   
"I'm actually gonna miss this place."   
"Funny, It's funny how this school developed our relationships." Hermione said   
as she walked over to Draco and gave him a soft kiss. "I mean just look at us."   
"Yeah, very strange." Harry joked (more painfully then he ment) "This castle   
changed our lives so much. I wonder if I could teach here."   
"Naw, they wouldn't want you to teach here," Draco said coldly. Then seeing the   
expression on Harry's face he continued "They'd probably want you to be Headmaster."   
Hermione just had to laugh at her friend.   
"Sugar," Draco soke to Hermione, "Can I have a word with you?"   
"Sure," Hermione said as they left the now crowded and busy Dinning Hall.   
After a few minutes while they were away Harry heard, "I CAN'T BEIEVE YOU!!!!"   
Hermione had yelled.   
"What's wrong!?!?!" Harry asked as he cought up with the couple, Ron arriveing   
from the other side.   
"He... " she yelled and pointed at Draco, "He used a Love Potion on me!!!!" she   
screemed as she ran to Harry and he wraped his arms arround her protectively. Meanwhile,   
Professor McGonagall watched Ron raise his wand and yell a set of words she didn't   
understand and saw the blast of light. It was bright shade of red light swirling around   
a striaght beam of black, that hit Draco in the face.   
Draco screemed as scales ripped out from his face to cover it. His hair began   
to fall out and soon the scales had consumed his entire face. The scales didn't stop   
there they started down his neck as Harry picked Hermione up and carried her to the   
Gryffindor Tower.   
  
~~~ Girls Dormitory ~~~   
  
They arrived at Hermione's room and Harry laid her down on her bed. He then sat   
down on next to her on the bed. "I knew it couldn't be true, but why was he so nice to   
me?" Harry asked her.   
"I dunno maybe he was afraid that I'd see through the Potion, or maybe he   
thought you'd find out somehow." She suggest through tears.   
"I'm sorry... Is there anything I can do?"   
"Yeah, can you just stay here and talk to me?"   
"Ofcourse," Harry said but by twelve O'Clock, they had fallen asleep in   
eachother's arms. Harry's shirt was soked with Hermione's tears, and both knew who they   
really loved.... eachother.   



End file.
